Heart
by Hime Ackerman
Summary: Hari Minggu Mikasa tidak selamanya cerah Berawal dari pesan dinding yang selalu dikirim Kakak kelasnya, Farlan Church, di Facebooknya yang mengundang reaksi teman-temannya. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hari minggu yang cerah. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 2 siang, waktunya gadis bersurai hitam yang bernama Mikasa itu untuk refreshing dengan cara bermain internet. Ya. Sudah disetting memang kalo jam 2 siang di hari minggu waktunya ia berinternet ria, salah satunya membuka akun facebooknya.

Setelah melogin, cukup banyak pemberitahuan dan update-an status teman-temannya di berandanya, baru saja ingin menulis status, tiba-tiba ada 1 pemberitahuan baru yang membuatnya cukup tersedak

Farlan Church mengirimkan sesuatu didinding anda.

Mikasa tercekat, Farlan adalah sang kakak kelas yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan, ia juga menjadi tonggak kesuksesan di klub basket sekolahnya dan juga sang kakak kelas yang tak pernah berhenti menyukainya.

"Kenapa Farlan-senpai selalu tau saat aku online?" Mikasa membatin, dan segera saja ia mengklik pemberitahuan itu, saat membacanya ia hanya bisa menelah ludahnya, gak tau harus dibales dengan komentar apa, karena Farlan sudah ratusan kali mengirim pesan dinding seperti ini

" _I Love You_ _I must be crazy now. Maybe I dream too much. But when I think of you. I long to feel your touch._

aku mohon Mikasa, bales sekali ini saja. ."

baru beberapa detik saja, sudah banyak yang ngelike, gadis itu tercekat kembali didepan layar komputernya, bukannya tidak ingin membalas, tapi ia tidak punya kata yang tepat untuk menolaknya secara halus, selama ini ia pun berpikir, kenapa kakak kelasnya begitu suka padanya?

Tak lama kemudian, ada balasan dari para teman-teman sekelasnya

Sasha Suka kentang;  
"Mikasa, dibales donk, Farlan-senpai nungguin tuh, aku tau kok kamu lagi online"

Mina sayang Thomas;  
"Mikasa sayang, apa susahnya sih bilang iya?"

Connie Springer ;  
"ya ampun kalian perempuan-perempuan gak usah urus campur deh!"

Sasha Suka kentang;  
" Connie : abis aku geregetaaaan!"

Farlan Church ;  
"thanks yah. .aku butuh bantuan kalian,kalian kan sahabat deketnya Mikasa, aku butuh voting, kalian setuju atau nggak aku jadian sama Mikasa?mungkin sedikit berpengaruh nantinya, siapa tau Mikasangikutin saran kalian?"  
11 orang menyukai ini.

Mina sayang Thomas:  
"Aku setuju senpai!"

Connie Springer  
"Aku juga setuju!"

Sasha Suka kentang  
"Aku enggak!maaf ya senpai, meskipun kita sama-sama penggemar kentang tapi untuk masalah perasaan beda situasi, heheheh Mikasa lebih cocok sama seseorang!"

Mikasa tambah pundung membaca komentar-kometar teman-temannya, apa yang harus ia tulis?

Thomas sayang Mina  
"Aku gak setuju!"

Farlan Church  
"2 sama ya, 2 setuju dan 2 yg lainnya gak setuju!tapi masih ada satu lagi yangg belum ngevoting!"

Mina sayang Thomas  
" senpai; siapa senpai?  
Thomy; kenapa kamu gak setuju?"

Farlan Church  
"Hei, Eren Jaeger "

Farlan pun mensummon nama Eren.

Degh! Eren? saudara tirinya? Tidak tau kenapa Mikasa merasa deg-degan Farlan menyebut nama Eren untuk ikutan memvoting. .rasanya ia ingin langsung menutup akunnya saja,

Sasha Suka kentang  
"iya si Eren padahal lagi online juga tuh kok gak mampir kemari?"

Connie Springer  
"kekekekh penasaran sama jawaban Eren!"

Thomas sayang Mina  
"Aku gak setuju karna aku mikir Eren lebih pantes sama Mikasa, sorry Farlan-senpai. ."

Gial!ini gila. .ini facebook bukan, semua temannya bisa melihatnya, apa lagi komentar-komentar tentang dirinya, tak lama kemudian ada pemberitahuanyang paling baru

Eren Jaeger, Thomas sayang Mina, Connie Springer dan 3 teman lainnya mengomentari pesan dinding anda.

Eren Jaeger  
"aku netral aja!"

Farlan Church  
"gak boleh!kamu harus milih juga, katanya 'saudara deket' kamu gak perduli sama Mikasa?"

Eren Jaeger  
"Aku netral karena aku pilih orang yang Mikasa pilih, perasaan gak bisa dipaksa, kau mau apa MIkasa pacaran sama _senpai_ tapi Mikasa gak ada rasa sama _senpai_?"  
6 orang menyukai ini

Thomas sayang Mina  
"jawaban yg bagus Ren!"

Farlan Church  
"Aku sih gak masalah asal Mikasa jadi **milik-ku**!"

Eren Jaeger  
"Aku tau _senpai_ keras kepala, aku yakin _senpai_ tau juga apa jawaban ku yang sebenernya, tapi tanpa voting pun, aku yakin kau akan terus memaksa Mikasa!"

Farlan Church  
"harusnya kau bersikap seperti ku, jangan pecundang yang cuma bisa deket karna status 'saudara' saja!"

Eren Jaeger  
"bilang aja iri"

Sasha Suka kentang  
"hust udah-udah! Mikasa kemana sih?"

Connie Springer  
"sssst, lagi seru nih!"

Mina sayang Thomas  
"tenang aku tau Mikasa lagi ngebaca komentar kita"

Mikasa udah gak kuat baca lagi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya, ia langsung melogout dan menutup matanya, apa yang akan terjadi besok disekolah?


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime-sensei

Sinar mentari pagi yang cerah telah menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar bersiluet hijau dan membangunkan seorang gadis dari mimpinya, itu mimpi buruk, karena gadis yang bernama Mikasa sebenarnya tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan kejadian di akun facebooknya kemarin,  
Gadis cantik itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti di sekolah, ini hari senin dan ia harus siap-siap.

Biasa, ia pergi sekolah naikmotor bersama Eren, tapi hal yang tidak biasa adalah mereka sama-sama terdiam, apa mungkin gara-gara kejadian kemarin saat sang ketua OSIS itu mengirim pesan dinding keakun facebook Mikasa?

Di koridor sekolah Mikasa bertemu teman sebangkunya, Sasha.  
"Pagi Mikasa~ oh ya kok kemaren komen kamu gak nongol sih dipesan dindingnya Farlan-senpai?"  
Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya, to the point sekali.  
"Ng. . .aku fokus nyari soal matematika Sha!" Gadis itu berbohong, yup, ia sebenernya bingung mau jawab apa.  
"Yah sayang banget,eh Ren aku suka komen kamu yang bilang 'perasaan gak bisa dipaksa,kau mau Mikasa pacaran sama senpai tapi dia gak ada rasa sama senpai?' kena telak banget Ren!hahaha. . ." Sasha beralih berbicara dengan Eren, tapi tanggapan Eren hanya dingin,dan malah mendahului jalan Mikasa dan Sasha  
"Ck!kalo soal perasaan dingin banget sih tuh orang!" Kesal Sasha,Mikasa hanya tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Eren dari jauh, melihat itu,tiba-tiba gadis kentang itu menyenggolnya, Mikasa terkaget.  
"inget, kemaren Farlan-senpai baru nembak difacebook, yah meski kayaknya emang setiap hari sih dimana aja!"  
"Terus?"Mikasa agak kesal dengan pernyataan Sasha  
"Aku,Mina,Connie,Thomas bahkan yang lain gerah ngeliat kedeketan kamu sama Eren, iya sih 'saudara-tiri' tapi kan orang tua kalian masing-masing beda, kenapa kalian gak pacaran aja, Farlan-senpai juga pasti bakal nyerah kan?"comel Sasha, Mikasa hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan langsung pergi duluan ke kelasnya,  
"dih!IMikasaaaa!tunggu!

Selama pelajaran sebenernya Mikasa mikirin kata-kata Sasha barusan, jujur ia lebih suka belajar dan ngumpul-ngumpul bareng temannya, Ia juga lebih suka jika Eren dan Farlan-senpai itu berteman, tapi itu mustahil!

Selama pelajaran olahraga basket pun, gadis bersurai hitam itu pun tidak bisa konsen!  
"Kamu kenapa sih Mikasa?nyervices bola kok gak masuk-masuk?" Tanya Connie bingung,  
"Gak tau nih!aduh capek ya!" Keluh Mikasa kemudian.  
"Makan yuk, pelajaran udah mau habis,gurunya pun udah gak ada!" Ajak Sasha semangat.  
"Ini kan jam terakhir Sha, uang-ku habis!" Jawab Mina.  
"Tenang, kalian berlima aku traktir, ayo!" Ajak Sasha lagi, mendengar kata traktiran, Mina, Connie, dan Thomas senang-senang aja, otomatis Mikasa dan Eren ikutan mereka kekantin.

Saat ke enam remaja itu sudah sampai di kantnn, mereka dikagetkan sama rombongan Farlan yang lagi nyanyi dan main gitar di pojokan kantin,

Semakin kukejar. .semakin kau jauh. .tak pernah letih tuk dapatkanmu. .  
Terus berlari namun kutakut. .terjatuh lagi. . .  
Tak ingin lagi. .  
Membuatku perih. .

Lagu "semakin kukejar dan semakin kau jauh" berkumandang diseantero kantin, Mikasa hanya mematung ditempat sementara Sasha dan Connie mesem-mesem gak jelas.  
"Kayaknya aku tau tuh lagu buat siapa" Ucap Thomas sambil ngelirik Mikasa, Eren udah keliatan gak mood disitu,  
"Eh ayo!" Ajak Sasha dan mereka pun duduk tepat di depan meja rombongan Farlan.  
Eren sengaja ambil duduk disebelah Mikasa, Mina duduk di samping Thomas, sementara Connie dan Sasha duduk didepan mereka. Sasha pun memesan makanannya.

Terlihat teman-teman Farlan menyadari gadis pujaan sang ketua OSIS itu telah duduk manis didepan mereka, teman-temannya pun mulai meledekinya sambil bernyanyi.

 _Oh mungkinkah. .dirinya ada didepan mataku?_  
"Udah didepan mata noh Lan," Saut temannya sambil tertawa,

 _Bila mungkin terjadi pasti itu hanya mimpi, mungkinkah jadi milikku?mungkinkah jadi milikku?_  
"Aduh dijawab dong, jangan diem aja, ahahaha" Saut teman Farlan yang lain, Mikasa mulai risih, ia sebenernya ingin pergi tapi gak enak sama Sasha

Sasha, Connie, Thomas, dan Mina menikmati kecanggungan gadis cantik bersurai hitam tersebut, Sementara remaja bermata sehijau jamrud tambah gak mood aja, Mikasa?ia sudah keringat dingin

Melodipun berubah terdengar lagu D'massive-Diantara kalian

 _Kuakui kusangat sangat menginginkanmu_ _  
_ _tapi kini kusadar kutak akan bisa. ._ _  
_ _Aku tak mengerti ini semua harus terjadi?_

 _Kau terindah. . Kan slalu terindah. ._ _  
_ _Aku bisa kumengungkapkannya?_ _  
_ _Kau pemilik hatiku. . . tuk memilikimu. ._ _  
_ _Kau terindah. .kan slalu terindah. ._ _  
_ _Harus bagaimana?_

Teman-teman Farlantetap meledeki Mikasa, Teman-teman Mikasa pun hanya bisa kagum sama keberanian Farlan. Mikasa menunduk, Eren udah gak kuat untuk narik Mikasa pergi jauh dari situ.

Tiba-tiba Farlan merubah lagunya

" _I must be crazy now. Maybe I dream too much. But when I think of_ _you_ _. I long to feel your touch. To whisper in your ear. Words that are old as time_ _. . ."_

Hanya seorang Farlan yang bisa menyanyikan lagu bahasa inggris yang romantis seperti itu, Mikasa membeku, yang lainnya hanya terkesan kagum. Melihat itu secepatnya Eren menarik Mikasa dari sana membawa jauh dari aroma Farlan yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik

"Huaa Romantis~~~!" Teriak Sasha memecah keheningan yang telah dibuat Eren dan Farlan tadi. .

Farlan tersenyum getir  
"Sialllll!"

TBC


End file.
